Electroless plating of articles molded from polycarbonate resins are used in the manufacture of EMI shielded articles. Processes for electroless plating have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,649 and in the Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, Vol. 8 among others.
Blends of ABS and polycarbonate resins were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,130,177 and 3,852,393 to have improved impact resistance. Similar blends are disclosed in British Patent No. 1,253,226 whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,695 is noted for its teaching respecting a blend of polycarbonate and a graft copolymer of methylmethacrylate and styrene monomers polymerized in the presence of a butadiene styrene latex. Copolymers of maleic anhydride and .alpha.-olefin were disclosed as impact modifiers of glass reinforced polycarbonates in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,584. The art is further noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,842 which is directed to compositions comprising polycarbonate and a diene rubber-containing styrene/maleic anhydride.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,103 and 3,880,783, both describing mixtures of special polycarbonates with other thermoplastic resins including copolymers of maleic anhydride. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,141, discloses mixtures of polycarbonates with copolymers from styrene acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,047 discloses mixtures of polycarbonates with ABS which may optionally contain an N-substituted maleimide, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,903 describes the addition to polycarbonate resin of acid anhydrides and U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,130, which discloses a blend of polycarbonate and the imido derivative of rubber-modified styrene, maleic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,881 is noted to disclose a molding composition comprising a blend of a polycarbonate resin, a graft elastomer and a polyanhydride. The composition is said to have an improved level of impact performance.